yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Matsuya Inoguchi
Matsuya Inoguchi (イノグキ マトスヤ) is an OC made by Arctic Foxyyy. She is a former student of Akademi High School. She is a ghost who lives in the school and pretends to be a normal student. She can not rest in peace until she takes revenge on the one who killed her. Appearance Matsuya is a beautiful young woman. She has blond, long hair which is slightly wavy and she always wears open, except when doing sports. She wears most of her bangs over her right eye. With that she hides that the eye is actually missing. Her eye color is turquoise blue. In school, she is wearing the first female uniform. When she was alive, she always wore hoodies and jeans, but since she can't leave school, she wears only the uniform. Personality Matsuya is mostly emotionless. She does not care about anything. She protects the students only because she has done so already to lifetimes. It is no longer possible for her to feel anything - except when she is with a single person. Budo Masuta. When he is near her, she feels something. She wants to protect him, be with him, touch him... She is in love with him. And that's why their insensibility disappears. Then you can see her true character, which she had shortly before her death. She has always been a shy girl. And in middle school, she was bullied, which caused that she no longer had self-esteem and felt that she had no right to exist. She always kept out of discussions and almost never quarreled. In high school, the bullying continued and Matsuya often panicked, even if only someone was near her. Sadness was most of what she felt, followed by fear; she was broken. She is quiet, suspicious and loyal. She would never betray anyone. But she is also vengeful. She wants to kill the one who murdered her at all costs. Even though "she" means a lot to Budo. Matsuya, however, hates being near Budo, as she is barely able to protect the students with these traits. And it always reminds her of her past. But she has noticed that the more often and the longer she is close to Budo, the happier she becomes. Relationships Budo Masuta Budo is Matsuyas best friend and Matsuya is in love with him. Ayano Aishi The one who killed her. Matsuya wants her death, but Ayano knows how to keep Matsuya away. Chiyo Inoguchi Her twinbrother. He's the only one, besides Ayano, who knows she's dead. Backstory Matsuya has always been rejected and bullied ever since she can think. Because she was different. She was shy and scared, and she didn't get along well with people. Her way of thinking was just different. The only one she got along well with was Chiyo, and later also with Budo. And though everyone despised, bullied, or found her scary, she always wanted to protect everyone. So she had a very strong protector instinct. Budo and Chiyo had to watch more and more as Matsuya broke more, no matter what they tried. They tried to protect her, but again and again her classmates found a way to bully her. And then, in high school, she met Ayano Aishi. She was very popular with the students and everyone had respect for her. From the beginning, Ayano Matsuya was hostile. But not because of her character, but because Matsuya was so pretty. Ayano was jealous, especially because she had heard from someone that Taro Yamada, Ayanos crush, was in love with Matsuya. And then it happened. The day she died. It was a hot summer day. It was one of those days when Matsuya was a little happier and most of her classmates left her alone. But then, during the break, someone accidentally jostled her. She stumbled and fell straight into the arms of Taro Yamada. Nothing happened, the one who jostled her apologized and Taro didn't blame her. But Ayano had seen it. Not how Matsuya was shoved, only how she had lain in Taro's arms. Ayano then became jealous and she asked Matsuya to come to the roof during class. Because she was afraid of her, she agreed. She did not find Ayano on the roof, so she decided to wait. She stood at the fence and looked into the distance. And then she felt someone pushing her and before she knew it, she was already in the air and saw the ground coming closer and closer to her. No one had noticed Matsuya's death. Ayano had been working properly, taking care of an alibi and disposing of the body and wiping up the blood. But it should not be over for Matsuya. She became a ghost. Because shortly before her death, she vowed to take revenge on Ayano. She realized that everyone could see and touch her normally. So Matsuya was almost like a real person. Except that nobody could hurt her and she could not leave school. Matsuya only told Chiyo about it and Ayano seemed surprised to see her. Matsuya decided to behave like a normal student and make a plan to kill Ayano. Trivia *Her nickname "Seishin" was introduced by Ayano Aishi. Most students think it was because of Matsuya's eerie aura, but actually it's because Ayano knows she's a ghost. *She lost her eye when she impaled it on a sharp object while falling from the roof. Category:OCs Category:Arctic Foxyyy's OCs Category:Students Category:Females Category:Heteroromantic Category:Asexual Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts Category:2nd Years Category:Classroom 2-1 Category:Fragile Category:No Club